


Obsession

by SlashAddict4Life



Series: Forever Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One-Shot, Past Abuse, Slash, Veela Harry, Violence, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend all your life in boredom, until you stumble on your adventure. (I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or TVD.  
> Pairing: Klaus/Harry(Hilan), Elijah/Harry(Hilan) small.

{ 1476 }  
____________________________________________________  
He was tired, so tired and in pain. It was so cold where he lay on the ground bleeding and skin bare. He barely escaped from his uncle, thankfully his magic transported him before his innocence was lost. He shivered. He didn't even notice the person that was bent over checking him.  
____________________________________________________  
Nicklaus was annoyed, again. He didn't believe the incompetent fools that worked for him. That's why he was taking a walk in the forest behind his manor to cool down before he killed them all.

It was a few seconds later that he smelled the sweetest ambrosia. He used his vampiric speed to reach it as soon as possible. He arrived at a clearing lit by moonlight and in the middle of the clearing lay the source of that heavenly scent.

The moonlight only enhanced the paleness of the bare figure, the only thing covering the curled figure was a curtain of long black hair that contrasted with the white skin. He moved closer and kneeled down above the man, and it was clearly a man even if the body was very feminine. He gently moved the hair covering what turned out to be a very beautiful face and flushed from what appeared to be fever. 

Nicklaus gazed at the delicate face, from the elegantly arched eyebrows to the lashes caressing high aristocratic cheekbones and finally reached the pink pouty lips.

The stunning beauty was bruised and injured, but it didn't hide his beautiful everything.  
Nicklaus quickly removed his cloak and covered the man with it and slowly very gently lifted him in his arms.

He stilled when the figure sighed and his head fell on the vampire's chest.

Nicklaus gave his own sigh of relief before he moved quickly back to the manor. As he moved towards his room he could feel every vampires gaze on the figure in his arms. 

He almost growled, he was already feeling very possessive of the angelic beauty. 

"Who is that Nicklaus?" Elijah asked from behind him as he lay his precious cargo on the large bed.

"I do not know brother, but I will find out." He said determined before he bit his own wrist and fed his blood to the injured man.

He gasped when half way through him feeding the still figure his blood, bright emerald green eyes popped open before the man fell back on the bed unconscious but his wounds were healing. 

"What will you do with him brother?" Elijah moved closer to the bed where Klaus was tucking the man in.

"I am still thinking on it." Klaus moved away from the bed and out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"You are not going to turn him into another one of your toys, are you?" Elijah asked as he followed his brother. Suddenly Elijah was against the wall restrained by Klaus.

"That he will not be brother." He hissed in his face. "He is so much more."

He left Elijah and moved to arrange a few things for his new mystery.  
_____________________________________________  
He was comfortable and not in pain, that was his first clue. He was neither in his uncles manor or on the forest floor. He opened his eyes to a beautifully designed ceiling, he moved to sit up and threw the heavy blankets off of himself. He was relieved to see that he was dressed in a soft white night gown and was not nude.

The beautiful sunlight coming from the large windows attracted him and he went to gaze through it. He was fascinated by the people moving outside working or fooling around.

That was how Nicklaus found him and his breath caught. Even though he was dressed the sunlight made it seem that he wore nothing at all, his soft delicate features were serene and a peaceful smile was on those pink pouty lips.

Nicklaus didn't think that he would be anymore beautiful when he first laid eyes on him. He was wrong.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Klaus said making the beautiful man tun around sharply, his waist length black hair moving with him.

"Who are you?" The green eyed beauty asked him. 

Klaus was about to answer when the next thing that came out of those sinful lips made him freeze in place.

"You are not human." 

Nicklaus looked at the curious look on the beautiful face, and decided that the beauty wasn't human also. He moved in vampiric speed to stand in front of the man who didn't even blink at the show of speed.

The green eyed widened, and the man moved closer to him. The beauty was sniffing him?

Nicklaus stood frozen in place, he wanted to see where this led and to tell the truth. He was extremely surprised with what came out of the man lips next.

"Mate." He purred and snuggled closer against his chest.

Slowly and gently Nicklaus moved the man away to see his face. He placed large hands against flushed cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Nicklaus asked intense blue eyes clashing with green. "What is our name?"

"My name is Hilan," The raven haired as he moved away from him and sat on the bed, making Klaus move to copy. "I am, what some people call a Veela, and apparently you are my mate."

Nicklaus looked away from those soulful green eyes to think about the man... Hilan has said. He has met a few Veelas in his time, he could at least understand why he was so attracted to him.

A pale delicate hand turned his face to see the worried face of his mate...... His, he liked the sound of that.

"Does this displease you, my mate." He said making Nicklaus chuckle.

"No love, I am over joyed." He softly placed his hand on the Veelas chin and pulled him forward and kissed him softly. "You can call me Klaus."  
_______________________________________________________

{ 1491 }  
_______________________________________________________  
Joyful laughter and running footsteps alerted the brothers to the running Veela. Hilan came into view holding his skirts up and running towards them, as soon as he came closer he threw himself at his husband.

Klaus easily caught him and twirled him a bit before he set him down.

"What has you so joyous my love?" He laughed as his petite lover peppered kisses all over his face.

Klaus retook his seat and pulled his lover to sit on his lap.

"Remember all those times where I was feeling really tired and sick?" Hilary said making his lover nod. "Well, I wrote a little to a Veela healer I know and guess what she said?" 

Klaus smiled at his lover who was almost bouncing with excitement.

"What did she say my love?"

"Klaus I'm with child!" Hilan exclaimed and hugged his shocked lover.

"You are with....." Klaus whispered and looked from his lovers face to his stomach. "My child...." He breathed out before claiming his lovers lips in a very passionate kiss.

"Congratulations." Elijah coughed from his place on the other sofa, making both lovers separate to look at him, Klaus with a smug look and Hilan with a beaming smile.  
________________________________________________________

{ 1492 }  
________________________________________________________  
"Hilan darling, let me introduce you to Miss Katerina Petrova." Klaus tugged his lover from were he was talking to Elijah and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"A pleasure." Hilan smiled and offered his hand to the beautiful brunette.

"Katerina may I introduce you to my lovely wife Hilan." 

Katerina smiled at the otherworldly beauty, she could honestly say that she was jealous of her.

"If I may ask, how far along are you?" Katerina glanced at the pregnant Veela with envy remembering her own child.

"Oh!" Hilan beamed at her and stroked his baby bulge that was clearly showing in the dress he wore. "Of course you may, I am seven moons now."

"If we may be excused darling, I wish to show Katerina the manor." Klaus kissed his lovers cheek and signaled to Elijah.

"Of course my love." Hilan caressed his cheek before walking away with Elijah.  
____________________________________________________  
"I don't like it."

"What do you not like Hilan?" Elijah went to stand next to his brother over and glanced at the grounds from the window. "Oh, I see."

In the gardens were Klaus and Katerina walking and laughing together.

"He is very close to her for my liking," Hilan turned back towards his brother in law. "Why does he focus so much on her?"

"Believe me dear Hilan. " Elijah took hold of both gentle small hands and kissed them both. "No one can compare to your beauty. She is just a means to an end."

What both of them didn't notice were the blue eyes on them.  
_______________________________________________________  
He was sleeping peacefully when loud shouting and objects smashing woke him up.

He quickly got out of bed and wore a robe to cover himself before he moved to find out what is wrong.

"What is going on here?" Hilan asked as he entered the almost destroyed room to find his husband and Elijah fighting.

"She escaped." Klaus yelled and started to pace. "How did she escape is what I want to know?" 

"Who?" Hilan asked.

"Katerina." 

Hilan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what?" 

He froze when Klaus took a hold of his arms tightly in the blink of an eye.

"You have no idea what she meant!" Klaus shouted shaking the smaller man.

"Brother you are scaring him." Elijah moved to help the younger man before Klaus did something that he might regret.

"Oh you are not allowed to talk about me and my husband." Klaus turned to Elijah and slammed him against the wall. "Do yo think I don't know how you have been getting closer to him?"

"It's not what you think brother." Elijah grunted when that only made Klaus slam him again.

"Stop it Nicklaus!" Hilan pulled on Klaus is arm to make him let go of Elijah only for Klaus to slap him hard making his green eyes widen in shock.

Both brothers watched in slow motion as the young Veela tripped and fell over the table.

"Hilan!" Both rushed to the unconscious man trying to wake him up.

"Call the healer." Klaus shouted at his brother who moved in vampiric speed. While Klaus carried his lover to their bed.

"I'm so sorry my love." He whispered as he stroked his cheek and kissed him gently on the forehead.

The Veela healer soon arrived and threw both brothers out of the room.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Both brothers were waiting patiently outside of the room it wasn't until four hours have passed when the healer came out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Please tell me, how are they?" Klaus pleaded.

"They are doing well considering," She glared at him. "You could have lost both of them today, only if I was a little late or if it wasn't already Hilans month."

"Can I see them?" He asked tears in his eyes for almost loosing the love of his life and child.

"He doesn't want to see you," She snorted. "Don't expect him to anytime soon." She left after that.

Klaus put his face in his hands and you could tell he was crying by the shaking of his shoulders.

"Elijah." A soft voice made both brothers turn towards the closed door. 

Klaus looked at his brother and nodded, he could understand why Hilan didn't want to see him right now.

Elijah entered the closed bedroom and approached the bed where Hilan was nursing his newborn child.

"Want to meet your nephew?" Hilan gave him a tired smile, the pain wasn't easily hidden.

Elijah sat against the headboard next to Hilan and gazed at the blond baby in the raven haired mans arms.

"He looks like my brother." 

"I know." A choked sob came out of his mouth before he leaned against Elijah and cried. "He almost made me loose my baby."

Elijah embraced the younger man and sighed, there wasn't a word he could say to help his brother.

Elijah continued to embrace the Veela until he fell asleep against him. He slowly laid him down on the bed before taking his nephew who fussed a bit because he was moved, and laid him in the bassinet near the bed.

Klaus was in the same position as he left him. He looked up when Elijah came out closing the door behind him.

"He hates me." He whispered anguish filling his eyes. "I almost killed them both."

Elijah didn't say anything.

By mid morning the next day, Klaus has had enough. He went to their bedroom to check on his lover and child to find the room empty.

He panicked. He made everyone search the entire manor and the grounds, but they found nothing.

Hilan and their son were gone. There wasn't a dry eye as everyone in the manor heard their lords anguished cry.  
__________________________________________________  
Klaus has searched years and years for his love and son but with no results. He came close once.

It was 1560 and one of his men reported of seeing someone with his Hilans description with another blond man.

So he had to check it out.

When he arrived the first one he saw was his son. His handsome son. He took all the ruggedness and blond hair from him and the green eyes of his mother.

He was amongst what appeared to be friends and they were playing and laughing together.

"Elric darling," His son turned towards the calling voice and then ran towards it. Embracing the love of Klaus's life and twirling him around making the smaller male laugh. 

Klaus was determined to get ahold of both of them and never let go, but when he turned back around he didn't find them and when he searched the town there was nothing left to guide him to them.  
________________________________________________  
Elijah left Klaus in 1840.

He was in France when he saw Hilan in a ball he was attending. The beautiful man was dancing and laughing with a man almost a copy of his brother if it weren't for the green eyes and the slightly softened features.

He approached them when they finished dancing.

"Dear nephew, my you have grown." Elijah smiled when both mother and son turned to him, one with a curious gaze and the other joyful.

"Elijah!" Hilan exclaimed before rushing to embrace him, which he returned fully. Suddenly Hilan moved back. "Nicklaus isn't with you is he?"

Elijah smiled softly and shook his head.

"It gladdens me to see you in such good health." Elijah took hold of both of Hilans hands and kissed them as he used to. "Now lets officially be introduced." He glanced at the blond man.

"Oh yes, Elric my son, Elijah is your uncle." He pulled the taller man forward.

"A pleasure uncle."  
_______________________________________________  
Elijah spent a few weeks with both mother and son.

"When will you forgive him?" Elijah asked Hilan one morning when Elric was busy somewhere else.

"I've already forgiven him." Hilan smiled softly before turning back to look out the window. It was one of his favorite things to do, see life as it went on.

"Then why do you keep running." Elijah turned the younger man gently towards him and looked into those soulful green eyes.

"I'm not ready to be found Elijah." He sighed. "Not yet at least."

"When you are ready you'll return to be his?" It was more of a statement than a question they both knew the answer to.

Hilan smiled softly then cupped Elijah's jaw with delicate hands and leaned his forehead against the older mans.

"You know I'll always be, I always am. No matter the time." Hilan spoke softly looking into Elijah's eyes.

"I wish I had met you before my brother." Elijah leaned closer so that he was almost touching those pouty lips. "I wish I was the one that rescued you that day." 

Hilan laughed breathlessly.

"Sometimes I wish the same thing." He moved back. "But it wasn't meant to be."

He caressed Elijah's cheek one more time before kissing him softly and moving out of the room.

"If you meet Klaus," Hilan turned to Elijah when he reached the door. "Tell him if he finds me again, I won't run." And then he left.  
____________________________________________________  
After Elijah told Klaus what Hilan told him he began his search with more hope.

It wasn't until 1922 in Chicago, he was with Rebekah at the time and her new lover, Stefan.

He found him sitting in a bar legs crossed and hair pulled up in elaborate waves that went with the time and a mid calf length dress that was see through on both sides and emerald green in the front and back with a plunging back that showed his smooth pale back. He almost snarled when he noticed that almost every man in the club had their eyes on his lover.

He moved until he was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Hello Nicklaus." Hilan took a sip from his drink before turning to face his husband.

"My love," Klaus breathed, his hand moving without his notice to caress the flushed cheek. "You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"I missed you, my mate." Klaus smiled at Hilans preferred name for him.

"I have been looking so long for you." Hilan felt guilty for putting that anguished look on Klaus's face. He dragged this long enough.

"I know." He smiled softly as he cupped Klaus's face in his hands. "It's good to se......." 

He was interrupted from speaking when a man who was obviously drunk stumbled in the seat next to him on the other side.

"Hey toots why don't you leave that bore and come party with me." He wrapped his arm around Hilans waist and pulled him close.

Klaus saw red.

"How dare you insignificant worm lay your hand on my wife?!" Klaus snarled at the now cowering man. Attracting the attention of almost everyone including his sister and her lover.

"Hilan?" Rebekah looked from the flustered Veela in her brothers arms to her enraged brother. "Uh oh!"

She quickly moved to intervene. Ignoring Stefans question of 'Who is Hilan?'

"Rebekah!" Hilan beamed at her as if he wasn't in the arms of an enraged Klaus. Remembering how they used to be, she could understand why. Hilan was used to how possessive Nick was.

Rebekah returned his smile before she tried to get through to her brother.

"Nick?" She pulled on his shoulder. "You don't want to do this here, you jet got back together yeah?"

Klaus grunted before pulling Hilan away and moving towards the door. Rebekah and Stefan following.

As soon as they were met by fresh air, Klaus pulled Hilan into a desperate kiss that was completely reciprocated by the smaller man.

It was filled with passion, longing and desperation.

"Never ever leave my sight." Klaus breathed against the sinful lips when they parted.

"Never." Hilan said before pulling Klaus down for another passion filled kiss. They were only broken apart when a cough came from behind them.

"I know that you only just got reunited but I haven't seen my best friend in ages." Rebekah moaned before pulling a laughing Hilan into a hug.

"Stefan," Klaus called when he pulled his lover back from his sisters arms into his own. "Meet the love of my life Hilan, my love meet Stefan my comrade."

"Pleasure." Hilan smiled at him and got a nod in return.

"Where are you staying?" Klaus asked his smiling lover. He couldn't believe that he could finally have him in his arms, he was never letting go.

"Oh!" Hilan moved towards what seemed to be his car. When the driver noticed them moving towards the car he quickly got out and moved to open the door for them.

"Miss Sloan." The driver greeted, only to be hissed at by Klaus.

"That's Missus Sloan." The driver quickly nodded. Making the other three laugh softly.

"Take us to the hotel Henry." Hilan commanded as he got comfortable snuggled against his husband.

They soon arrived at the Drake hotel, and Hilan lead them to the presidential rooms.

As soon as he opened the rooms door they were assaulted by the sound of giggling and moaning.

Hilan hurried to the only closed doors and barged in.

"ELRIC!" He exclaimed when he found his son in an incriminating position with a girl.

"Mother!" Elric shouted before a thump was heard, when the three went to investigate they found the woman half dressed and trying to escape and Elric had his pants down and was sprawled on the floor. Which explained the thump earlier.

"How many times have I told you to not bring any of those types of women into a place where I'm staying!" Hilan scolded hands on his waist and tapping his foot.

Elric whined as he tried to get up and make himself more presentable.

"Mother, why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He asked making the other three laugh. Which made Elric pay attention to them and made him blush.

"Father?" He asked when he noticed the man wrapped around his mother.

Hilan smiled and dragged Klaus closer until they were standing in front of their son.

"Elric this is your father, Nicklaus Mikaelson." Hilan pushed Klaus forwards gently. "Love meet our son."

The father and son looked at each other for a while before Klaus moved to embrace his son for the first time ever, and kissed both his eyelids and forehead.

"My son." He whispered, his eyes meeting the slightly pale green eyes.

He quickly dragged him towards the remaining two.

"Rebekah my son." He introduced them making her give both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Stefan my son." Stefan shook his hand and gave him a smile. Klaus didn't notice the bitterness in it.

They spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know the other. What has happened since the last time they met and everything.

When everyone either left or went to bed, Hilan dragged Klaus to his room and sat him on the bed before sitting next to him and running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you ok, my mate?" He asked softly.

Klaus laughed then jumped on the smaller man, pinning him to the bed.

"I am more than ok love." He kissed him. It was passionate and heated. "I finally have you in my arms." He breathed when they parted.

"Make love to me," Hilan pleaded as he buried his hands in the soft blond curls. "Please."

Klaus would be a fool to deny him.

He quickly ripped of his lovers dress to find that he wore nothing underneath making him groan. He softly unbound his hair making the soft curls cascade down his slender back.

Klaus worshipped his lovers body before finally giving into his pleas and taking him after so long. It was the most heavenly sensation in the world. Being inside of his lover and embracing him was the ultimate bliss. They moved together in perfect harmony and he didn't stop until his green eyed lover was hoarse from screaming and moaning in pleasure.

They made love several times that night, trying to commit everything to memory.

"I missed having you in my arms." Klaus whispered into the slightly sweaty raven hair as his lover lay cuddled in his arms in the afterglow of their love making.

"I missed being in your arms." Hilan hummed eyes closed, he kissed his husband over his heart and then settled down.

"I won't allow you to leave my sight ever again." Was the last thing Hilan heard before giving in to exhaustion.

Klaus would try his very best to keep to his promise, but you never know what fate has in mind.

The End, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while reading one of my old drabbles. Hope you like it. I made it a one-shot instead of multi chaptered because I have too many unfinished fics.
> 
> Comment plz.


End file.
